A disc brake assembly includes a pair of friction elements which are movable by a piston and caliper assembly to a braking position in engagement with a rotor. The pair of friction elements are disposed adjacent the rotor in such proximity, generally, to drag against the rotating rotor. In order to prevent the pair of friction elements from dragging on the rotor, various retraction devices have been devised to hold the pair of friction elements in substantial clearance with the rotor. For example, in the past total clearance between the rotor and pair of friction elements has generally been maintained between five and fifteen thousandths. At present it is intended to generally maintain a total clearance between fifteen and thirty thousandths.
With the increased clearance between the pair of friction elements and the rotor, the piston within the caliper is required to move through an increased distance to fully engage the pair of friction elements with the rotor. Heretofore, a quick take-up or fast fill master cylinder is used to rapidly take up the increased clearance between the pair of friction elements and the rotor. Consequently, the response time for a full brake application remains substantially the same, even though the piston is required to travel through an increased distance.